Everything Is Done
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was supposed to be done and over with back in Ludendorff but nothing is ever really over. The bank job was when it all fell apart. (GTA 5 oneshot.)


**A/N: A different turn of events where someone else witnessed the end of the Ludendorff bank job.**

" _Just one last job and everything is done."_ Carly remembered hearing her dad saying to her mom 9 years ago, the last three words repeating in her head as she drove through snow covered Ludendorff.

She had one thing in mind, calming Trevor down.

" _He's gone, Trevor! Brad is dead!" Carly shouts, much to Trevor's shock and anger._

" _You lying bitch! You're fucking dead! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Trevor shouts furiously before leaving the house, Carly running outside as the engine to her dad's black Obey Tailgater started up._

 _By the time Carly was outside, Trevor was gone._

"Damn it, why did I have to tell him?!" Carly says as she drove on, thinking back to the hours before the Ludendorff bank job.

" _Daddy?" 7 year old Carly says, her little hand tugging on the left leg on Michael's jeans. It was only 4am, she wondered why he was up so early._

" _Hey, baby girl. You have a bad dream?" Michael says as he bent down and picked Carly up, Carly nodding._

" _Don't do this… I don't want to lose you, daddy." Carly says as Michael takes her to the couch, sitting down and putting her in his lap._

" _Nothing bad's gonna happen, Carly. I'll be out of this life, we'll get to live a normal one and we'll be far away from here soon. Somewhere nice and warm." Michael says, lightly kissing her on her forehead as she rested her head on his chest._

 _She always did that because hearing his heart beating calmed her down._

 _Michael stood up with Carly in his arms after she fell asleep, taking her into her room and placing the small brunette in her bed, pulling the covers over her and up to her little shoulders._

" _Get some sleep, baby girl. We'll be out of here soon." Michael whispers before standing up and walking out of Carly's room, closing the door behind him._

Carly snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the cemetery where Brad was buried, pulled the car over and stopped herself, thinking again.

" _Ditch the car, alright?! We can go this way to the chopper!" Carly heard Trevor shouting as he, Michael and Brad got out of their getaway car._

" _No, hey! Stick to the plan!" Michael shouts over the wind, Trevor turning back around._

" _What?!" Trevor shouts._

" _Stick to the fucking plan! Come on!" Michael says, Carly thinking 'Daddy says no naughty words but he uses them!'_

" _Where the fuck's the chopper?!" Brad says as Carly hid behind the barn, followed by Trevor repeatedly shouting "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

 _Unknown to Carly, there was someone lying in wait with a sniper rifle. As soon as Brad said "I'm gonna check around back!", the sniper shot him and seconds later, shot Michael, leaving Carly horrified and making her run off as the gunfire started._

 _Carly almost slipped down the embankment until she felt someone grab her and hold her close._

" _Carly… I'm fine." Michael says, trying to reassure his daughter. The blood soaked Carly's coat but she opened her eyes, seeing the packets of fake blood attached to the bulletproof vest after Michael pulled his jacket and shirt up._

" _Brad…" Carly says._

" _He's gone, Carly girl. It was an accident, he stepped in front of the bullet." Michael says, putting Carly back on the ground as he knelt down._ " _Take yourself home, little one. I'll be there soon, I promise." He says before letting go and both going in separate directions._

Carly shook the memories away and got out of the blue Asea, walking towards the graveyard behind the church. It was Summer but since Ludendorff was close to the Canadian border, it snowed most of the year.

Trevor kept digging until he heard Carly shouting over the wind as she walks over to him.

"You came all the way out here to tell me that I'm wasting my time? It ain't gonna work, Carly Jade." Trevor says, Carly stopping by the grave.

"Brad doesn't need his final resting place disturbed, Trevor. This thing… it didn't work out like you thought but it was gonna happen-" Carly says.

"NO! BRAD DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!" Trevor shouts after he finished digging. Before Carly could react, Trevor raised the shovel and busted the coffin open, revealing Brad's corpse. "Now was that really hard?! You kept it secret for nearly 10 years!" He shouts, getting out of the grave.

"I was a kid, Trevor… I saw Brad die and I wanted to forget it happened. I couldn't… every night I closed my eyes and I saw it happen over and over and over again UNTIL IT WAS BURNED INTO MY MIND!" Carly says, the volume of her voice increasing.

Trevor dropped the shovel as Carly took several deep breaths, the Ludendorff air too thin and making it a bit difficult to breathe for both of them.

"It wouldn't stop haunting me… it just wouldn't stop." Carly says after what seemed like an eternity.

"Why did you keep it quiet… for so long? Why let it build up… haunt every minute you spent sleeping?" Trevor says, Carly looking at him.

"I thought it would've been better… to try to make myself forget… I tried… believe me Trevor, I tried… now I'm just too worn out to keep trying anymore." Carly says.

Trevor searched Carly's violet eyes for confirmation that she was being honest… all he saw was a female version of Michael staring back at him.

"And how should it have ended, huh?! With Brad in the can and me in the ground?! Or… or both of us in the coffin?!" Trevor shouts.

That's when nearly a decade of bottled up rage and heartbreak came out of Carly.

"Brad got shot, you and I saw it! He didn't make it! My dad got shot, he did! None of this ever went to plan and it was gonna fucking fall apart, whether you wanted to admit it or not!" Carly shouted, despite the thin air.

Both pulled their guns at the exact same second.

"I didn't want it to come to this, T." Carly says, the wind stinging her tear filled eyes.

"Yes you did, you just didn't want to face up to what happened! Now pull the fucking trigger!" Trevor shouts.

The tension could be cut with a knife as both remained deadlocked in their stand off.

"You can't bring yourself to." Trevor says, Carly looking at him, a man she loved and considered as family, an uncle.

Uncle T…

"Take the fucking shot!" Carly shouted, Trevor looking at her. Both started to move but not to kill each other… to stop this.

Trevor's and Carly's heads snapped up as they heard multiple Chinese accents, Carly grabbing a brick and hurling it at Trevor, hitting him in the face before running off, Trevor shooting at her as she ran out the gate.

"Trevor Philips, Mr Cheng has requested a word!" One of the Triads shouted as Trevor hid behind a tombstone.

Carly stopped and turned around, hearing the shouting and gunfire and was reminded of that day.

" _Take his plane, Carly Jade! Get back home!"_ Carly swore she heard Brad shout at her. Carly turned and ran to the Cuban 800, the Triads too busy with Trevor to notice her.

Carly hopped in, starting the plane up and pulling on the lever, taking off and flying, leaving Ludendorff, Cheng's men and Trevor behind as she flew back to San Andreas and whatever hell awaits her when Trevor didn't come back.

' _Now… everything is done.'_ Carly thought as she continued flying.


End file.
